Training Love
by xXE.UzumakiXx
Summary: Hinata is training to be stronger when Naruto comes out of nowhere. Lets see what happens. Naruhina


Hinata kicked the tree again and again. She need to be stronger she had to beat Neji. Finally the tree broke and fell back. It took her five kicks to break the tree Neji could have done it in one kick. She was still too weak. Sure she became stronger than what she used to be and she was more confident and outgoing even her teammates in team 8 said so.

"_Hinata, wow! You took that guy out in two seconds!" Kiba said_

"_It's true you sure have changed Hinata. You're a lot stronger and braver." Shino continued._

"_Arff!" Arukamaru agreed._

Hinata sighed. It really was all thanks to Naruto. He had some how given her the courage to become how she was now. It began to rain…and hard, but Hinata kept training. She had to beat Neji. She wanted to prove that she was better. She had to prove to her father that she was something. The rain fell down her bare skin considering that all she was wearing was her dark purple and fishnet tank-top and black capris. She kicked the tree another tree one more time and it broke in half. She rested her hands on her knees and began to breathe heavily in and out.

"Hinata?" a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see a shirtless Naruto behind her.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asked her.

"I should ask… you… the same question… Naruto-kun." Hinata said between each breath.

Naruto blushed slightly and looked away. "I…I…I was just doing some training."

"Well...I am too." Hinata replied standing back up.

"Well its raining now you should probably go home." Naruto said looking at her hard.

Hinata wasn't gonna go home though. She had to get stronger and she needed to train. Neji probably wouldn't let a little rain stop him.

"Sorry but no. I'm gonna stay here and do some more training." Hinata replied. She turned her back to Naruto and got ready to train again, but she sneezed twice and looked around. Everything was spinning and become blurry she turned on her heels and everything went black. Before Hinata had passed out she heard someone call her name.

"Na..ru..to..kun.." Hinata whispered out before becoming completely knocked out.

* * *

Hinata woke up and sat up quickly. She looked around. Where was she? What happened to her? She looked at the couch she was lying on. She swung her legs around and stood up. Hinata felt her knees buckle up under her and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Whoa, Hinata be careful. I think you caught a cold out there." Naruto said coming over to her. He draped a towel over her shoulders and sat on the floor next to her. She sat on her legs and held the towel tighter around her.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

She then sneezed a few times into the towel.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. You caught a cold not your fault." Naruto said smiling. Hinata noticed that Naruto hadn't changed his clothes yet, so he was still dressed in his soaking wet orange jumpsuit pants and….no shirt. Hinata blushed slightly noticing his well-toned body.

"Uhhh…Hinata can I ask you something." Naruto asked looking away from her.

"S..sure Naruto-kun." Hinata replied

"What were you doing training today? All the shinobi in our age group had off today." Naruto said confused.

Averting the question Hinata said, "I could ask you the same question."

"I have an excuse, Ero-sensi never lets me have a day off but you don't so spill. What were you doing?" Naruto replied looking at her now.

Hinata gulped.

"I was training because I'm too weak." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata you're not weak." Naruto retorted.

"Yes I am \Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking right into his blue eyes. "I'm a disgrace to the Hyuga clan. Neji is stronger than me and I'm the heir. I needed to be stronger than him. I need to win back my father's respect, Neji's respect, my clan's."

Hinata felt better telling Naruto all this.

"How else am I supposed to be a strong leader?"

"Hinata…," Naruto whispered softly.

"Hinata I want you to close your eyes." Naruto said to her looking at the ground.

"Wha…Naruto..kun.."Hinata stuttured out.

"Please just do it." Naruto said. Hinata closed her eyes.

"Now I want you to picture who I describe, okay." He said. Hinata nodded.

"There's a girl. She brave and strong. She's smart and funny and an awesome cook." Naruto said. Hinata giggled a little about his cook remark.

"This girl is everything she could be and more and she's very, very beautiful. Who do you think she is?" Naruto said his voice becoming gentler and softer as he spoke.

"I think you just described Sakura." Hinata said keeping her eyes closed.

"Well…your wrong." Naruto said lightly.

Then Hinata felt a warm feeling on her lips. Her eyes shot open and she realized what the pressure on her lips was. Naruto was leaning over, kissing her…KISSING HER!!!!!

Hinata felt herself blush. Naruto pulled away slightly. "It's you Hinata." He kissed her again. Hinata couldn't believe what was happening Naruto had just said a whole bunch of nice stuff to her and was now kissing her. Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist and hands, which were laid flat on the floor next to her knees, and kissed him back. They continued kissing each other staying like that for a while.

Naruto pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you, Hinata."

"I…I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered back. They continued to kiss each other still. Hinata felt so happy she didn't care how late it was or how long they would stay here she just wanted to stay like this. Unknown to both of them as they kissed it had stopped raining.


End file.
